


Pat me more

by Desaturated25383C



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Loss, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, M/M, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desaturated25383C/pseuds/Desaturated25383C
Summary: After Vincent left Jack , the relationship between Gabriel and him went to another direction.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. The broken mug

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I hope you all are well since last time. Thank you for reading my first story.  
> This time it's a short story about Jack and Gabriel. This 5-chapter story is the continuity of R76's coffee scene in Downfall.  
> I wanted to keep the story short, so, the story does not have smooth transition between the scene within the chapter.
> 
> I am working on another Mchanzo story but it will take time for this one, and will not be ready before October/November 2021.
> 
> Desaturated Cyan

**Chapter 1 The broken mug**

It was a sunny day at Overwatch headquarter. The wind was gently carrying the leaves from the trees to the ground. Groups of people of all ages were gathering outside, from retired old ladies to new-born babies. Some of them were laughing and playing, some were lying on the grass, enjoying the sunshine, enjoying their moment.

Unfortunately, for Commander Jack Morrison, this was not something that he could enjoy every day. He was stuck in his office, signing and approving the endless reports that landed on this desk every ten minutes each and every day. It had been a while since he had taken a break from his paperwork.

The room was dark. Only his computer screen lit up the space. Papers were scattered everywhere on his desk. There were even piles of unread documents waiting on the floor. He was lying across his table, sleeping.

A call suddenly woke him. It was one of his superiors asking him to gather his team and some intel for the next mission. They sent him some mission-related information, which was displayed on a gigantic holographic TV screen. He meticulously memorised everything he considered to be important. After the call, he jotted down a quick note on some paper which he pinned on the notice board.

The Commander did not sleep very much, but he was handling that. He decided to get out of his boring office and to get himself some coffee. He walked down a long white corridor passing by the HQ’s main hall. Someone caught his attention. A brown-skinned man wearing a black bonnet and with an angry look on his face was talking to a subordinate. It seemed that he was not happy about something that the subordinate had done.

“Hey, Gabe! Are you going to have some coffee as well?” asked the Commander, while smiling at him. Gabriel and his subordinate were stunned for a moment on seeing such a friendly face. The subordinate whispered something to his boss that the Commander could not hear, but he did not mind so much.

Jack continued his way toward the kitchen and Gabriel, once he had finished his conversation, joined him.

“Yeah… some coffee would be great. Jack, listen…” said Gabriel as Jack was making a Cappuccino. “Jack… listen… You know, the mug you gave me recently… Well, unfortunately, it broke.”

“Are you feeling bad about it?” asked Jack, and he handed the coffee to Gabriel.

“Pretty much yeah…”

“Oh? I thought you hated it. I remember when I gave it to you, you weren’t happy because of what was written on it,” said Jack.

“Stop teasing me, I’m being serious. I’m not sad because I broke a mug with Dad Number 2 written on it,” said Gabriel.

“Hahaha, you just admitted you were!” the Commander chuckled.

“Come on, Jack… I’m sure you are hiding that Number 1 somewhere just for yourself!”

“I’m sorry, couldn’t help myself. It was funny.” Jack took a sip of his hot coffee and continued, “Look that’s in your hands now, Gabe.”

“What? A mug with coffee in it…” Jack insisted Gabriel looked at it more carefully. “What? Is there something important?” Gabe rotated the mug and there was Best Dad Number 1 written on it.

“I already know about the broken mug, Gabe. Genji broke it. He thought it was one of mine, so he came to apologise, and I bought you a new one.”

Gabe felt dumb after this; he wanted to give Jack something in return. But Jack didn’t want anything. His argument was that they were buddies, best friends, and we’re always there for each other. Even when it came to a silly mug.

They stood together in the kitchen, chatting over some routine work, with their coffee to cheer them up.


	2. Two minus one

**Chapter 2 Two minus one**

Jack and Gabriel were working together, debating possible strategies for the mission. They often argued over them. Jack was strategic while Gabriel was more brutally direct. If there was a way to do things with less violence, Jack was willing to do. As always, when they were arguing so loudly, the other agents avoided going near the room.

One brave man knocked on the door and entered. It was Vincent. An outstanding soldier. He had been at the same training unit as Jack and Gabriel. When he came in, the room immediately went silent.

“Don’t mind me, commanders! I can talk later,” said Vincent.

“No problem, Vincent. Our arguments can continue later” said Gabriel as he approached Vincent.

“Hey! We’re not done here… Damn it …” Jack joined just after. “Come on. Sit down, Vince. Let me get you some water.”

“Oh, no thanks, I won’t be staying long,” said Vincent.

“So, what’s the matter?” asked Gabe. “You never come to the office…”

The silence in the room stretched out over a couple of minutes. Vincent didn’t know where to begin. The three of them were sitting on the sofa, Jack was handing out glasses of water.

“I’m leaving Overwatch,” said Vincent.

Jack was not expecting such an announcement, and in his surprise, he spilt his water on the table.

“Jack!” Gabriel shouted.

“Sorry, my bad…” Jack quickly dried the table “Wh… Why are you leaving us?” he asked.

The atmosphere in the room felt heavy. “Look… I’ll come back later when you’re done,” said Gabriel. He left to give the other two some personal space. When the door closed, Vince began to talk.

“I’m seeing someone else, Jack,” he said.

“Wh… ?” Jack did not know what to say. He had not expected something like this.

“Don’t, Jack. We both know our relationship isn’t going well. I know you and I know what you believe in. But I cannot keep up with you. I’m sorry.”

“But you don’t have to leave, right?” said Jack, his voice trembling.

“I want a completely new life. I’ve made my decision, Jack, and I’ve already handed in my resignation to the HR department,” said Vincent. “I’ve got a job offer in another city. I’m moving in with my new partner. I’ve already packed all my stuff and I’m ready to go.”

Jack was not at all happy with this decision. But he could not make Vincent change his mind. Vince always knew what he wanted and being here in Overwatch was not part of his plan. At least not anymore.

Vincent left the office, leaving Jack alone. After waiting for a couple of minutes to make sure that he had left, Jack threw everything off the table. Gabriel entered and knew immediately what had happened. 

“Fuck!” yelled Jack.

The Commander was trying very hard not to cry. Gabriel understood right away; he took Jack in his arms and said, “It’s ok, you’re going to be fine.” Jack cried like a baby in his arms as he had never cried before. His stubbornness had ruined his most treasured relationship. That was the sacrificed he had made. Duty above all.


	3. A new relationship

**Chapter 3 A new relationship**

Gabriel visited Jack in in his office some days later. The Commander was sleeping once again, lying across his desk. It was becoming a new habit of his.

Gabriel gently woke him by patting his blond hair. “Rise and shine sleepyhead, I’ve brought you some coffee.”

Jack complained, wanting to sleep a little bit more. “Come on, Jackie. The meeting starts soon. You’re needed to present all the details.”

Jack slowly opened his eyes, “You could do it without me…” he yawned.

“Na, na, big boy. You and me together.” Gabe left the coffee in front of Jack. He also opened the office curtains and the windows to get some fresh air. “You should learn how to be organised and get some proper sleep, Jack.”

“Thanks for the advice…” said Jack, while straightening his uniform.

“At least find some free time to visit me in my office once in a while instead of me always visiting yours.” Gabe patted Jack’s head gently again and complimented him for waking up so quickly.

The meeting went quite well. Jack was just in time for the presentation. They debated different strategy options and finally agreed on a couple of plans and backup plans. The meeting ended late. Gabe went back to this office to finish off the report. Jack, being a coffee addict, went to the HQ kitchen to make a pot for the night.

He found Gabriel’s subordinate in the kitchen searching for something. The boy was young, in his twenties. He was wearing a pair of cowboy style overalls. His shoes were highly styled: black leather with red high heels. And he was wearing spurs.

“Hey kid, are you looking for something?” asked Jack.

“Howdy, Commander! Hum… I’m lookin’ for some whisky. Do you want some?”

“You shouldn’t drink that much, McCree.” Said Jack.

“Reyes said the same thing. Just acting like he was my dad or something.” Said McCree.

“Gabriel? I think he is doing a great job of parenting you. After all, we are kind of your family, right?”

“You got a point there. I might look young with my small beard, but I’ll be stepping into my thirties in a few years’ time. But, you guys, you are at least twenty years older more than me, and yet you still look so young. How do you do that?” asked McCree.

“Gabe and I are enhanced soldiers; it’s kinda normal that we don’t look older than we are. All the stuff they pumped into us has to be good for something, right?” said the Commander while filtering his coffee.

“Hey, talking about you and Reyes, what kind of relationship do you guys have? I can see there’s something there.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jack.

“You like him. I can tell… You changed, and Reyes too. I mean, in a good way. He has been less moody, especially after he came out of your office the other day. Well… I won’t complain. It’s a good thing for Genji and I.” said McCree. He finally found his whisky bottle, opened it and started to drink from it.

“Of course, I like him. We were always in a good relationship. He’s my buddy.”

“Sure… A good buddy. You have no idea how much you blush each time he says, ‘Good boy’ while patting you on the head. Do you?” said McCree, while chuckling.

“It’s that obvious?” asked Jack.

“Hell yeah, you’re pale as fuck! Even a little bruise could be mistaken from a more serious injury.”

McCree looked at this superior who had gone silent.

“Jeez... Don’t worry boss. He’s totally fine with that.” McCree tried to assure him.

“Not sure about that. He… He’s always complaining about how he has to clean up the mess I’ve left behind. I just feel I’m a burden to him, more than any kind of help. Maybe this is why I like it when he pats me. I just feel like I’ve done something good and in the right way for once. Maybe he’s still angry at me for being the one chosen to lead Overwatch instead of him. He’s way more experienced than me.” Jack didn’t know what to do now he had realised this feeling towards Gabe.

“What if I tell you that I have an idea to fix that?” 


	4. Mission X

**Chapter 4 Mission X**

The day finally arrived. Gabriel was assigned to lead the team while Jack stayed on in HQ with a few other high-ranking officers to lead the operation and provide technical support whenever needed.

Gabriel went aboard the MV-261 Orca with his best agents: McCree and Genji, and a group from Beta Team to help.

It was deadly silent in the aircraft. McCree was napping with his cigar in his mouth. Genji was playing with his blade. All three were wearing battle dress, while the Beta Team were wearing identical black army uniforms.

After a few hours of flight, the aircraft finally landed. The soldiers disembarked and immediately executed the plan. They were divided into three small groups, each led by one of the top agents. They dispersed to three strategy points, forming a triangle, and slowly narrowed down the area it covered. They easily took down their enemies using this strategy and secured the zone.

Gabriel ordered Genji and McCree to go out and patrol, each accompanied by a Beta Team agent, then ordered the rest of the Beta Team to clean up the mess they had caused. Meanwhile, he and one other Beta Team agent went on to the data centre to finish their work there. Everything was going smoothly.

Gabriel and his agent arrived in the control room and downloaded every piece of footage of the attack, as well as some other highly encrypted information. When all the data were collected, Gabriel congratulated the agent on his work and gave him a tap on the back. The agent was surprised but did not say anything. They continued patrolling the area.

They arrived at a tiny storage room, planning to take a quick look and then leave.

However, Gabriel pushed the agent into the room as he entered and locked the door behind them, leaving nowhere for the Beta agent to escape. Gabriel looked very angry. The agent was acted as if he had done something wrong and stepped back. But he quickly found himself against the wall.

Gabriel put both hands on the agent’s helmet and was about to remove it, but the agent stopped him and put it right back on again.

“Come on, Jack. I know it’s you,” said Reyes, while removing the helmet from the agent’s head.

“How did you know?” asked Jack.

“I know your every move, Jackie. Your speed, your combos, your reflexes… Everything. On top of that, during the whole operation, only Ana and Sojourn were passing on information. Well, most of the time, it was Ana. You didn’t say a word.” Said Reyes. “Thinking back, it’s kinda sexy that you actually followed every order I gave you. You are a true soldier. You should let _me_ lead.” Jack’s body was pinned against the wall by Gabriel’s.

“I knew it! You are still mad at me for being the strike commander of Overwatch… I’m sorry, Gabriel. Really.”

“Maybe? Maybe not. But this is not what I’m preoccupied with right now,” said Gabriel gently into his ears. His breath tickled Jack.

“What is then?”

Reyes pressed his hips firmly against Jack’s. “This.”

Reyes was hard. Jack could feel Reyes’ cock poking at him through his pants. “Gabe! You…”

“I know you want this too, Jackie. Come on, be a good boy and let me fuck you.” He licked Jack’s ears and kissed his neck.

Jack could not help but get hard himself. Gabriel made him notice it and teased him. The Commander was embarrassed. He tried to hide it with his hand, but Gabriel stopped him from doing so.

Reyes slowly unclothed the bottom half of Jack and opened his own pants, pressing his naked cock against Jack’s. “Gabe, we shouldn’t do this… what if somebody comes looking for us?”

“You shouldn’t worry about that now.” Gabriel was giving them both a hand job. Jack came quickly.

Reyes was not done. He had not come, and he still wanted to continue until the end. His hand was full of Jack’s come and he used it as a lubricant and pushed two of his fingers into Jack’s hole. “G…Gabe! No! Not here…”

“If you really didn’t want it, you would have pushed me away already, right?”

“Fuck, Gabriel… You’re really something…”

“I know, that’s why you love me.” Gabriel lifted up one of Jack’s leg and penetrated him from the front.

The Commander moaned from the sudden penetration and he climbed up on Reyes’ shoulders and held him as hard as he could, while Gabriel pinned him against the wall.

“Keep your voice down, Jackie. Someone will hear you.”

“I… I’m tryin’…argh…” 

“Damn…” Reyes shut him up by kissing him passionately. Their tongues intertwined and their saliva mixed. “More?” Jack nodded.

Reyes fucked him harder and harder, “Fuck… I’m coming…” he came inside of Jack, making Jack feel a little uncomfortable. Jack breathed heavily on Gabriel’s shoulders while being patted on the head.

“Good boy, you did well. Not that bad, is it? I think I could get more of that,” said Reyes.

“I’m not a big fan of _sex friend only_ relationships.” Said Jack.

“I didn’t say that.” He left a gentle kiss on Jack’s lips before ordering him to dress properly.


	5. At Least Alive

**Chapter 5 At Least Alive**

After returning from the mission, Jack went back to his normal busy routine, switching between missions and paperwork. As did Gabriel. Their relationship took a step forward. They did not announce anything, but it looked like it was going in a good direction. Jack took Reyes’ advice and organised his life better. He visited Gabriel in his office more often and slept more regularly. This new lifestyle made him drink less coffee. He did not need it. He spent more nights at Reyes’ headquarters than his own.

To be honest, Gabriel had many reports to approve himself. He was also a commander. The Commander of Blackwatch. Gabriel Reyes was also one of the best soldiers in the entire army unit. Because his personality did not fit the role of a strike commander, his superiors decided, at the last minute, to choose Morrison instead, a newbie. Jack’s personality and his Captain America look gave him the perfect image to represent America and Overwatch.

Blackwatch was an organization hiding behind Overwatch, there to do the work that Overwatch was not allowed to because of the public image or politics. Blackwatch was not bound by these rules. Since the organisation did not exist in the eyes of the world, it was easy for them to carry out the dirty work. If a unit of Blackwatch was deployed, they would not go easy on their enemies. No one knew who they were. They carried their own emblem.

However, the existence of Blackwatch eventually became public knowledge. Overwatch was attacked from outside in and inside out. The government banned their activities then shut down the organization. The headquarters were destroyed by the people they were trying to protect, bringing down all the commanders’ heads. At least, that was what they thought.

A vigilante named Soldier76 was bringing terror to cities around the country, even to the most terrifying local gangs. He would wear a blue and black visor, which covered his entire face, leaving only his short white hair visible. His jacket was in the same colours, and on the back the number 76 was displayed in red. Heavily armed, with a muscular body, his whole look offered an impression of America.

The man was pitiless. He had no problem smashing a victim’s head against a wall so violently as to break his skull, and then paint the wall red from his blood, and all this in front of a teenage girl. Nothing stopped him from getting what he was looking for: vengeance. His search was for every single individual who had been involved in the destruction of Overwatch.

He gradually found his way to the ruins of Overwatch headquarters. He was searching for parts to replace those he had on his visor, which were damaged. On arrival there, he directly headed into the armoury. On his way, he spotted a few Talon agents patrolling the building. He decided to take them down silently. It was a quick and easy job. He did not kill them, but he left them unconscious. He judged these guys were not a threat. As he was about to leave, he stepped back and bumped into something, or someone.

A tall man in black was standing silently behind the vigilante. 76 turned and found himself facing a man with a skull mask a holding a pair of shotguns in hands. There was black smoke coming out of this body.

“What do you think you’re doing old man…” His voice was broken, unclear, and he spoke slowly.

76 was surprised. He pointed his Pulse Rifle at the strange man and activated the Helix Rockets. The rockets directly passed through the man’s body. All 76 could see was a hole in the man’s body, with smoke erupting from it.

“What the hell are you…?” asked Soldier.

The man lifted this shotgun and fired. Gravely injuring the vigilante’s stomach with one shot, he said, “I - am – _death…_ ”

Soldier 76 fell to the ground, weak from blood loss. “The Reaper,” said the soldier.

“It seems my reputation is spreading,” said the Reaper. “Let’s see what we have here…” He approached the soldier and removed his broken mask. “Well, well… John Francis Morrison… strike commander of Overwatch. It’s my lucky day. I think you are going back on my list, _Jack_.”

“Don’t call me that. Jack died a long time ago,” he replied as much as he could.

“You seem alive to me… your soul… looks delicious…”

Several Talon troops arrived to make sure the Reaper was alright.

“I am handling the situation. The collection of data is almost finished. Tell the others to gather and be ready to leave…” said the Reaper. The agents left following their orders.

“I’m not going to let you get away with this Overwatch data!” said Jack as he tried his best to stand up.

“You truly are a faithful dog, old man. Even after all these years. They were right to choose you as their commander.” The Reaper walked past the soldier, “Just give up. Talon have already got all the information they need. You can’t do anything to stop them on your own.” The Reaper transformed into black smoke and disappeared into the dark.

Jack stood up and walked slowly towards the medical centre. The HQ was massive. It took a while for 76 to get there. He left his Pulse Rifle on the table and searched through the drawers to find something to dress his wounds. He undressed and inspected the wound. It was worse than he had imagined. The bullets were sort of alive and were actively consuming his flesh. Jack had never seen this before.

“Damn it…” He did not know what to do. “That guy didn’t go easy on me.”

“You should not have moved so quickly, Jack. The more you move, the more they will eat you.” The Reaper’s voice echoed through the room. The smoke returned and the Reaper re-appeared. “The more you struggle, the more they can feed on you.”

“Those bullets are linked to you?” asked Jack.

“They are part of me. I can track down my every single victim. They give me healing power and satisfy my hunger. It’s like eating a snack.” Reaper chuckled.

The bullets then disintegrated: Reaper had taken them back. He took a medical kit from a Talon trooper and passed it to Jack.

“Why are you helping me?”

The Reaper did not answer. “Lower your mask, Reaper.”

The Reaper refused, “You wouldn’t wish to see what’s under this mask, Jack.” Morrison insisted he bare his face.

“As you wish.” The Reaper stepped forward and his mask disintegrated into smoke, revealing a familiar face.

It was the face of Gabriel Reyes, a face that was now neither human nor demon. The face of a zombie which looked like Reyes; he was neither dead nor alive. The flesh was dead and falling from his face, revealing the skeleton beneath it. It smelled like rotten meat,

Jack was shocked and he pushed the Reaper away. “This is not funny, Reaper. Can you read my mind too?”

“This is what I used to look like when I was human, Jack. I thought you liked it.”

“Reyes is dead! I saw his lifeless body!”

The Reaper bent forward and kissed Jack. Their tongues intertwined, and smoke escaped from the Reaper’s mouth. “How about that, Jack. I hope you haven’t forgotten how I kissed you back then.”

“It didn’t taste so awful back then…” said Jack.

“Sorry, can’t do anything about that.”

Jack pulled the Reaper towards him and kissed him again. “Gabe, it’s really you…” He grabbed the Reaper and would not let go “Take me, Gabe. Now!”

The Reaper took off Jack’s pants while his were disintegrating. “Did you miss me that much?” asked the Reaper.

He penetrated Jack without any preparation, just some pre-come to wet Jack’s hole. “I can hear your heart pumping fast, Jack. Are you feeling good?”

“Yeah, Gabe!” They kissed again.

The Reaper stuck his nose into Jack’s neck, smelling him, kissing him, biting him, while Jack was moaning at each of his movements. Reaper opened his mouth and sucked Jack’s energy out of his body.


	6. Together forever

**Chapter 6 Together forever**

Jack opened his eyes. It was already daytime. Strong light was coming in from outside. Jack had to cover his eyes with his hand to prevent the sunlight from hurting them. A transparent black curtain came from nowhere and slowly covered the window. He heard a voice next to him, “You’re up early, Jack.” Jack turned; it was Reyes, his eyes still closed.

“It seems I’m still not used to my retirement. Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Reyes moaned and pulled Jack back into bed. He gently patted Jack’s head and Jack’s heartbeat began to race. “Do you know that your heartbeat starts racing when I pat you, Jackie?”

“Stop talking nonsense,” said Jack.

“I’ve told you that I can hear it, right?” Jack did not reply.

The sound of the sea and birds coming in from outside, the smell of the ocean, the wind that made the curtain move - it seemed they were in paradise.

Reyes continued, “You know, McCree told me about your feelings for me a long ago, but I had noticed it as well. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“What? A retirement in Hawaii with you?” asked Jack.

“Yeah, all of this. It was Ana’s idea to bring you here.”

“Of course, it was… She talks about it every time we meet. Now, I understand why.” Jack chuckled. “But how did we end up here?”

“You decided to come here; I just followed you.” Said Reyes.

“I just can’t believe you agreed.”

Reyes held Jack’s face in his palms. “A promise is a promise, remember?”

“To never leave each other’s side,” said Reyes and Jack as one. Jack then chuckled.

The door opened; a man entered the room. The room was fully computerised, and everything was plugged into a transparent rectangular-shaped box. The man left an old mug filled with coffee on the table next to the box. The coffee was still hot. He opened the box, extended his hand inside and gently patted the head of the man who was lying inside of it.

“Hey, I brought you your coffee. I told you that I could hear your heartbeat, but I never told you whether I still had one. I’m sorry I’m not able to give you the love that you wanted. I hope you will be happy in this dream that I made for you. I promise I’ll take good care of your soul, Jack . . . until the day your physical body can take it no more.”


End file.
